END
by BeautifulKnight
Summary: This is where i'll post my E.N.D drabbles. Prepare for angst, drama, heartbreak, and Nalu. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters! (although I wish I did). I hope you all enjoy!
1. Her Determination

**Hi people, this is my wish for how Natsu will come out of his coma, lots of Nalu, but realistic as well. I hope you enjoy!**

Lucy's POV

"Happy, what was Natsu's secret weapon?"

Happy and I sat next to Natsu in the guild's hospital ward. He was the only one there, no other injured guild members had come back, too busy fighting the ALverez Empire to seek medical aid. I breathed a sigh of relief that Happy had brought Natsu back so quickly, who knew what might have happened if Brandish hadn't been there to reduce the tumor's size.

"It was the last of Igneel's power, which Natsu trained long and hard to perfect."

I knew Happy was hiding something, why had they retreated if they had the power of Igneel with them? He was one of the strongest dragons, second only to Acnologia, so why would they back off.

"If you guys had Igneel's power with you then why would you decide to retreat, Zeref is less powerful than Acnologia, right?"

Happy looked uncomfortable, he looked at Natsu's unconscious face and swallowed.

"I'm going to find some fish for when Natsu wakes up."

Happy zoomed out of the ward, the door banging against the wall with the force of his speed.

"Baka." I muttered. Natsu looked so peaceful, not wearing his usual scowl or one of his cute smiles. I reached out and took his hand, which was hard and calloused from his training, but as warm and comforting as always. I studied our intertwined fingers, thinking about what a bad liar Happy was; I knew something had happened during their fight with Zeref, something unexpected. I just wished I knew what. His hand was bigger than mine, although not by much, and he was way more tanned than me, although in his current state his face was pale.

I gasped as Natsu turned onto his side in his sleep, I felt more hopeful, if Natsu was tossing and turning, then maybe he would wake up soon. His face was only a foot from mine, and I remembered when we first met, how hopeful and exited he had made me feel. I closed my eyes and prayed that he would be all right.

"no…"

My eyes flew open and I stared breathless at his face, was he awake? No. His eyes were still closed, his lips parted as he uttered the word. I knew that Natsu never sleep talked, on a few occasions I had allowed him to sleep at my house, him on my bed and me on the floor. I remembered that once he had woken me up accidently by moving, and when I looked at him his hand was outstretched toward the celling. When I had asked what was up he had told me that it was just a dream. I looked at him now, maybe that was happening again? He began to toss and turn. I tried my best to hold him down, but man, he was strong.

"HAPPY!" I yelled toward the open door.

I turned back to Natsu who began muttering again.

"no…"

"No…"

"NO…"

"NO!"

"Zeref Etherious E.N.D."

I had no idea what was happening, I couldn't make sense of what he was saying. Then it stopped, I looked down at him and his eyes were open.

"NATSU!"

I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Ahhgggg, gerrof Lushi, sofcating me." He said.

I forced myself to let go of him, I examined him closely, he showed no sign of the hysteria he had had just a moment ago. His face was flushed and he looked at the wall with a dubious expression.

"You're weird Lucy." That was all the assurance that I needed. I was so glad he was okay.

I helped him sit up and told him why he was unconscious; he accepted the news in silence. I asked the questions that Polyusica had drilled into me to make sure his memory was intact.

"What's your name? How old are you? Where are we, and what do you remember from before this?

"Whoa, slow down Lucy." He said with a panicked expression on his face.

I giggled.

"Um…" His eyes widened, "I fought Zeref and he… Oh no. No. No." He clutched his head in his hands, staring through his fingers at the bed sheets.

I had never seen him like this before, and it scared me, more than the fact that he'd been in a coma. I waited for him to calm down. It took him a minute but he got a hold of himself.

"Um… Natsu Dragneel, I don't know, the guild's hospital ward, and me and Happy at a stream that we retreated to.

"Phew, It sounds like you're okay, what did Zeref tell you?"

He took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"He told me that me, Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue were originally from four-hundred years ago."

I gaped at him, and then I remembered what Aquarius had showed Brandish and I.

"That makes sense, Aquarius showed me the same thing." I waited for him to gape and ask how I had gotten Aquarius back, but he didn't, he probably forgot all about it, Baka. I helped him pull on a shirt and we slowly made our way into the main guildhall.

"Natsu!" Happy flew to us so quickly that all I could see was a blue streak of fur; he smashed into Natsu and knocked him to the ground. His eyes were wet. "Natsu!" He bawled, "I'm so glad you're okay!" Natsu grinned at him and patted his head.

"You know me little buddy, I ain't gonna die that easily." He and Happy stared intently at each other and Natsu gave a subtle shake of his head, Happy nodded.

Makarov watched their exchange with an unreadable face. What in the world was going on with them? It was like a private joke but a bit more serious than that. I swore that I was going to find out what it was going on with them; I had a feeling that they might need my help with whatever it was.

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please give me feedback on my story and on what story you would like to see next!**


	2. Author's Note

**Hi Everyone! I just wanted to say a quick thank you and inform all of you about the set up of this story. First off, thank you all for all the support, I'm so happy about all of the positivity and I'm glad you liked my first chapter! Secondly-layout. A year ago, I attempted to write a multi-chapter story, I found after a while that the chapters' length was slowly decreasing, and that my heart was no longer in it. I haven't attempted to write anything longer than a 1-shot since until now. Please be patient with me, I will not have a consistent schedule, my schedule is based on inspiration instead. I'll try to think up the stories myself, and if any of you want me to write a specific E.N.D fanfic, then be sure to leave that in the comments and I'll try to make that happen! Thanks again!**

 **~BeautifulKnight**


	3. The END of the tail

**Yo people, here's another one, I hope you enjoy it!** **. Remember to leave sygestions.**

~Gray's POV~ 

The battle against the Alverez Empire was at its climax. The streets of Magnolia were filled with so many black-clad soldiers that it appeared as though it was being swallowed by oil. But I didn't care. The sounds of the battle were faint in my ears, shouts, explosions, screams, but nothing mattered except for the book. The book that had slipped out of Zeref's clutching fingers when Natsu had attacked him just outside of the guild. The book that was now lying in the dirt, defenseless.

"GRAY! C'mon, I can't fight him alone!" Natsu was slowly getting up from the ground, his face was covered in dirt and blood, I wasn't whether the blood was his or Zeref's.

The Emperor had delt him an attack so fierce that he had flew into the wall, smashing through it, and onto the street beyond it. I was slowly brought back to the present, I chided myself, but I remained torn. I had sworn on my father's grave that I would defeat E.N.D, but my friends were all fighting to protect Fairy Tail and Magnolia. Lucy and Erza were an amazing team, Erza in her classic Heaven's Wheel armor, and Lucy in her Stardress: Tarus Form, along with the bull himself. A single hit from Lucy's whip incapacitated a dozen of the Alverez Soldiers, and Erza's swords flew around the battlefield with minds of their own.

Natsu ran towards me, Zeref was just fifty feet in front of us, and together, we charged him. As we grew closer to him, through the dust flying everywhere, I could make out a smile. Zeref smiled at us in that strange way of his, a smile that still seemed sad, why the damned sorcerer was smiling was anyone's guess. Natsu lept at him, with a series of quick flame powered punches, I followed up with Ice Devil's Rage, blasting a ray of subzero ice right at his face. Zeref simply swept his hand, and we were blasted back twenty feet. I hit the ground hard and rolled farther backwards a few feet before I could stop myself, I pushed myself to my feet.

Natsu stood next to me, spitting a large chunk of rock out of his mouth as he did so, "Bought time you joined the fight Ice Princess." I was very aware of the E.N.D book, now only thirty feet behind me, I could avenge my father today.

The dust cleared and I made out Zeref advancing toward us, he wasn't wearing his former clothing, the old fashioned robe, now he sported a high collared, white cape. But now he was no longer smiling, his expression looked shocked, even fearful. He wasn't looking at Natsu or I, his gaze was focused behind us. Natsu and I turned, of course! Zeref must not have realized he lost his precious strongest demon. Natsu looked surprised as well, he turned to me, his mouth opening to say something, but I was already gone. Thirty feet, twenty feet, ten. I was not going to let Zeref ever lay his hands on that book again, I would destroy it first, let him pick up the pieces! In sadistic delight, I picked up the book.

This was the first time I had inspected the book up close, It was ancient, It might have even been from Zeref's own youth. It was a tattered red volume, with END on the front in sophisticated lettering. It was covered in stains, and I noticed something new, a hole, clean through the center. That had definuitely not been there the last time I had seen it. The only question now, how to destroy E.N.D. If I opened it, it may unleash the demon.

I raised my hand, "Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword!" I was about to bring the blade down on the book when Natsu appeared in the corner of my vision.

"Gray, stop." He panted, blood trickled out of the corners of his mouth, Zeref must have given him a beatdown. Zeref followed not too far behind Natsu. I stared at the Flame Brain in disbelief. This, this thing, was what my father spent years of his life hunting, this demon created Tartaros, it was a murderer.

"WHAT THE HELL NATSU!? Zeref's coming, he'll stop me!" Without warning, I plunged the sword into the book, I slashed and stabbed and let loose all of my rage into that book. I don't know how long I kept it up for, but when I was finished, it was just scraps of yellowed paper fluttering in the breeze. For Zeref's strongest demon, its book was destroyed pretty easily. I looked up at Zeref, he had halted, and stared at me, emotionless. I sneered at him. I heard a cough next to me.

~Lucy's POV~

Erza and I had defeated all of the Alverez's soldiers on the block, she and I collapsed to the ground, exhausted, Tarus disappeared with a moo. I inched my head over to where Natsu and Gray were fighting Zeref. I could see Natsu and Zeref at a standoff and Gray seemed to have gone somewhere else. I turned my head a little more and I saw Gray, some feet away from them holding something in his hands. I gasped, dragging myself to my feet, I hauled Erza up with me, and pointed to Gray. Her eyes widened. I was so relieved, the sooner Gray could destroy E.N.D, the better.

Natsu broke his standoff with Zeref and started hauling ass towards Gray, Zeref remaining stationary. Gray formed an ice sword and was about to bring it down when Natsu caught up with him and said something, Gray angrily retorted. Maybe Natsu wanted to destroy E.N.D himself I thought. Gray suddenly plunged his blade into the book, stabbing clean through it. YES! Now Gray had his revenge, and Zeref had one less demon! But I noticed something odd, Natsu was staggering back from Gray, then he fell to his knees. I felt a sinking feeling in my gut, both Natsu and Gray were lost in a flurry of dust caused by Gray's frenzy of stabs and slashes.

"GRAY STOP!" I yelled as I lurched towards the dust cloud, Erza in tow. We got there just as the dust cleared, Gray was staring at the bits of paper in the air with a savage smile that scared the hell out of me. I could make out a dark shape on the ground where Natsu was. What was going on? A relapse from his tumor? I ran over to him, the ground was really muddy in this area. He coughed, I smiled, thank god, he wasn't in another coma. I reached over to him, just a foot away, with the intention of helping him to his feet.

"Natsu, it's over, Gray destroyed the book of E.N.D!" When I touched his arm, I recoiled, it was wet and sticky.

"believe me… I know." Natsu's voice was barely even a whisper.

 **So what did you guys think? Let me know if you want a part two. I'm sorry I didn't get more up. That cliffhanger though…**


	4. The END of the tail part 2

~Lucy's POV~

The dust slowly cleared, Grey was panting, and Erza was murmuring some encouraging words to him. But that didn't matter, nothing mattered. My wide eyes stared down at my hand, which was covered in Natsu's blood. He had fallen on his back, his was covered in stab wounds and slashes, his breath came in ragged gasps as he struggled for air. Natsu was E.N.D. Grey had just killed his best friend. Grey fell to his knees beside me, at a complete loss for words. Erza was trying to stay calm as she did the same. My lower lip quivered, tears fell on the ground beside him.

"Lucy, don't cry." Natsu's voice was still quiet, but I could tell he was making an effort to be strong. For all of us.

"Natsu, how?" Erza asked.

"I can answer that." A voice from behind us said, I turned, Zeref stood behind us, his face unreadable, "Four hundred years ago, my family was killed by a dragon. I was determined to bring my little brother back to life," My breath hitched, this was unnatural, "So I used his body, and used black magic to put both his soul back into his body, as well as making him my strongest demon. I tried to make him remember his past life, but he never could. Eventually I sent him to my friend, Igneel, who taught him magic and to read and write. The dragon war was in progress at this time, so we decided to seal Igneel away in Natsu's body so that he, Igneel, and four other orphans and dragons could be sent to the future to defeat Acnologia." Zeref vanished.

Grey was shaking, "Four hundred years, so then, E.N.D didn't do anything malicious at all did he? Oh god, Natsu!"

Natsu shuddered. I wrapped my arms around him. My tears were falling onto his scarf.

"It's okay Ice Princess, you didn't know the truth." I don't know where Natsu found the strength, but he reached up and touched my face.

"I love you Lucy."

…

 **Well that story made me incredibly sad. If you have any story ideas, remember to leave them in the comments. Remember, please don't rush me, I tend to enjoy the writing process more when I don't feel like it's a chore.**

 **Peace out!**

 **~BeautifulKnight**


	5. An Uncertain Future

**Hi people! Here's a short one-shot surrounding the events in chapter 475. This is based on a reddit theory that I absolutely loved! I hope you all enjoy! These events will not happen, as Natsu has already awakened from his coma, but it was fun to write!**

Charla's POV:

"WENDY!" I screamed as I threw myself into her, hopefully blocking the beam of Damira's magic that was heading straight for her. Unfortunately I hadn't had any time to prepare myself for what would happen to me as I saved her.

Wendy stumbled to the ground, looking up at me with shock and fear. I caught my balance as quickly as I could, my body exploding with pain as I righted myself before I could fall on top of Wendy. I could feel it, the beam had cut a hole clean through my stomach, blood gurgled into my mouth and splattered onto the hard-packed dirt of the ground.

"CHARLEE!" I faintly heard Wendy cry, through the rushing in my ears. I clutched at my side, the crimson liquid spurted through my fingers. Damn it! I predicted the blow, but I couldn't react fast enough! I cursed myself as I fell to my knees, how could I protect Wendy now?

The hard, dirt ground came rushing up to meet me. The world didn't have enough air anymore, and it was hard to breathe. I lay on my side, gasping as Wendy rolled me onto my side.

"CHARLE, HANG IN THERE!

"CHARLE!"

"CHARLE!"

"CHARLEEEEEE!"…

Then I saw some things that I will never forget. A pink haired boy was lying on a bed, unconscious. Suddenly he bolted upright. A pair of empty, soulless black eyes. A book with three letters on the cover being opened by a black haired mage. A menacing figure towering above a sobbing blonde-haired girl. A tanned hand, covered in blood. Waves of darkness that covered an entire continent.

"Will you be the one to kill him? Or will you choose to let him live?"

An uncertain future awaited us.


	6. Natsu vs Zeref

**Hi guys, this was a one shot of my predictions for Fairy Tail chapter 464. I hope you like it!**

 **~Natsu's POV~**

The sun was in the center of the sky, a good omen (I hoped). I stared down Zeref, slowly unwrapping the bandages circling my arm. He tensed, his soulless black eyes staring me down. I let the bandage swirl away in the wind. A black tattoo of a dragon lay of my forearm. Zeref's eyes widened, he began to laugh.

"Oh, Natsu," He smiled, "I never thought that you would be this stupid."

I growled at him. Maybe before I missed seven years of my friend's lives, I would have been afraid of him. Now, all I felt was anger, anger that threatened to swallow me whole.

"I don't care what happens to me," I glared at him, "as long as my friends are safe. You brought us an army a hundred thousand strong, well guess what? This ends now."

His eyes turned a deep shade of red, the red that foretold doom and destruction.

"All I wanted was for you to end me, the suffering that I have caused, the lives that I have extinguished." He stated, "But now, all I want is to make the human race suffer."

I concentrated on the arm that I had kept covered for so long, I made myself furious thinking of all the people that he had hurt. Of all the lies and secrets that had hurt so many people. Most of all, I thought about his power, the darkness that caused instant death to all that had been exposed (except me for some reason). The dragon on my arm began to glow a deep crimson.

Zeref roared, and the shadows exploded out of the black wizard. They rippled towards me, I clutched at Igneel's scarf, the scarf that had seemed to protect me from the darkness the first time. I felt the mark increasing my magic, _just a little more, c'mon._

I raised my arms, and a wall of flame exploded in front of me, keeping the dark magic at bay. The shadows stopped just before the flame, hissing like they were alive. I felt the surge of power that the mark granted, and I put every ounce of my strength into my attack. A wall of flame shattered the ground, splitting it in two. Chunks of dirt and rock flew everywhere. Zeref's eyes widened as the flames greeted him. They slammed into him at such a velocity that he flew back twenty feet. He lay there for a while.

I grinned, I had won! I had actually beaten the black wizard Zeref, creator of the evil demons that he had hoped would slay him. But something was wrong; I felt the strength that the dragon's mark had granted me fading. That shouldn't happen, that _couldn't_ happen. What the hell? And that wasn't the only problem, Zeref rose from the ground, unharmed, the only thing that I had accomplished was angering him even more.

"So," He hissed, "You are still not strong enough Natsu."

"You never told me why I was so special!" I yelled at him, "Why don't you torment one of your own demons!"

"That is precisely what I am doing." He said, he pulled a tattered leather-bound book out of his cloak. My mind went blank. The book of E.N.D was resting in Zeref's hands. He looked at me, his gaze was almost pleading, "Would you like to know why that dragon mark vanished?" He opened the book.

I stood rooted to the spot, unable to move as more black mist oozed its way out of the book's pages. My eyes widened, _Happy, Grey, Erza, Wendy, Lucy..._ I knew that that thing-that black mist-that was approaching me would not let me live, it was kill me with less remorse than Zeref. The smoke reached me, it curled around my legs. _Why had it not killed me yet?_ The next thing that I knew was pain, pain so intense that I fell to my knees. I couldn't see, my vision was a deep crimson. I writhed in agony. I felt like I was splitting in two.

"Soon you will finally be able to kill me, Erethrious Natsu Dragneel." I couldn't respond, I didn't understand, the pain was so intense. "Four-hundered years ago, my younger brother died. I created a demon named E.N.D and merged him with my brother so that my brother might live again."

I felt different; I was no longer in control of my body. I stood up, and the last thing I knew was E.N.D smirking through my face…


	7. ND

**Yo people, random E.N.D oneshot, but Nalu! Hope you enjoy!**

Tears splattered onto the book below me, my lip quivered, my whole body shook. How was it that it had been this way the whole time, right under our idiotic noses. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I furiously wiped away my tears. Levy stood beside me, her arm outstretched.

"Lucy, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak. I was being stupid, there was no way. We were in the middle of a war and I was sobbing because of a little note. Actually a big note, because it had just ruined my life forever. Levy smiled at me nervously and turned away. I was grateful for the privacy. Most of the guild members were here now, as we had congregated to form new strategies about fighting the enemy forces. The only ones not here were Wendy and Natsu. Natsu… I cursed myself for figuring it out, I cursed myself for allowing my brain to wander to the possibilities. How old was Natsu? No one seemed to know for sure, even Natsu himself. Why was he all alone in a forest that day Igneel found him? Why was his hair naturally pink? Never a normal color. What was that "secret weapon" he used against Zeref?

I clenched the paper in my fist, a layout of the enemies positions, signed by Natsu himself. Or at least his initials. N.D. Natsu Dragneel. One letter away from being the most evil monster in the world.

I was at the guild's door. People yelled for me, but I didn't look back, I dashed out of the guild. Towards Natsu, towards my demon.


	8. The End of the Beginning

**In the beginning…**

He was the strange boy with strange hair and a strange cat. He was the infamous Salamander of the Fairy Tail guild. He was the one who could destroy whole towns without trying. The one who got motion sickness just from thinking about vehicle. He was the one whose smile was so infectious. The mysterious and amazing boy that I knew.

I don't know when I first started to like him, maybe when I held him back to keep him from destroying himself in the wind, maybe when he asked me to meet him in South Gate park _alone._ He wasn't handsome exactly, at least not like Gray or Loke, he was cute in a boyish way. He had a medium, toned stature, and always smelled of fire. Warm and comforting. He had huge, expressive eyes; in a split second, they could widen with surprise or narrow with displeasure. I could never decide what color they were, as they seemed to constantly shift from black, to green, to glowing red, like the very magic he possessed.

He always deeply cared for me, for any member of Fairy Tail. If anyone hurt his _nakama_ he would always make sure to get a good fight in with the one responsible. He was hotheaded, stubborn, and completely unable to surrender. It pained him to see any of his comrades cry.

 **In the end.**

I had to make a choice, a terrible choice. I was his undoing in the end. It is because of me that no one will see him smile again, and that fact is what I will have to live with forever.

He asked me to do it, while he was still in control. He asked he to kill him, to stab that cursed book. He pleaded with his eyes, slowly shifting from green to red. I can't remember at what point of the transformation _he_ took over, but all I knew was that our Salamander was gone forever.

I wasn't going to do it, until Aquarius came. She reminded me of how she had to be sacrificed for the greater good. She told me he wouldn't be gone, not really, he would forgive me because that's the kind of person he was.

He has not watched over me, as _he_ consumed his soul _._ I will never see him again.

I killed Natsu Dragneel.


	9. Just One Yesterday

**Hey everyone, this is kind of a sad/angsty song fic, I hope you enjoy.**

 _Thoughts_

 **Lyrics**

Regular

 **I thought of angels**

 **Choking on their halos**

 **Get them drunk on rose water**

Sobs echoes throughout the wasteland. Once a beautiful nation, Fiore had been reduced to scattered rubble. A lone girl lay on her side, her beautiful blonde hair's sheen disguised by a thick layer of dust. Two clear tear tracks washing away some of the grit on her face. She was completely and utterly alone. No other life forms in sight. They were gone, and he was responsible.

 _Pull yourself together, Lucy!_

The girl lay there for what seemed like hours as the tears finally subsided. And she dragged herself to her knees. Despite her efforts, she remained fragile as a snowflake, it wouldn't take much to get those tears flowing again.

 **See how dirty I can get them**

 **Pulling out their fragile teeth**

 **And clip their tiny wings**

She inspected her arms, noting the dirt and dust. The hands she was observing clenched into fists and she gritted her teeth and attempted to stand. Her hand brushed her hip, a reflex, one that opened many doors.

 _Don't be an idiot, they're gone, remember?_

Her beloved gate keys were nowhere to be found, melted by a malevolent force. Her spiritual friends, Her magic, her only chance to stop him, to save them, was gone.

 **Anything you say can and will be held against you**

 **So only say my name**

 **It will be held against you**

She said his name like an incantation, like it would fix all of the destruction and death that had occurred,

"Natsu."

But nothing happened. Natsu was gone, and only he remained. It was that, she realized, their bonds, that had been their downfall in the end. Nakama, comrades, was what they had all believed in, so how could they kill their own comrade? Unfortunately he didn't feel the same.

 **If heaven's grief brings hell's rain**

 **Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday**

The celestial wizard took a few steps, then began to run.

 _Erza, Gray, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Carla, Levy, Happy-_

She collapsed almost immediately.

 _Baka, you're in no shape to run._

But she was desperate, and she clung to the hope that they were okay. She needed them to be alive. She sat on her heels and felt her eyes growing hot and watery. She didn't want to cry, she hated feeling so helpless. But she was terrified, she was alone in a wasteland of fire and debris. That was the worst of her troubles until she heard the wing beats in the distance. They were faint at first, but slowly grew louder as noises approached… He landed behind her.

He began to talk even before she turned.

 **Oh, I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way**

 **Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday**

"Lucy Heartfilia?" He asked with what might have been a cheerful, boyish grin, but looked nightmarish with his pointed teeth, "Oh good, I was hopeing that the last descendant of the Heartfilia Clan was still alive."

The girl called Lucy Heartfilia glared at him as though his very existence offended her.

"You see, I have a score to settle. Your nosey ancestor, Anna, and your mother, Layla, made it… difficult for me to awaken. So I figured that you would do, seeing as they're dead. So I'll teach you a lesson in their place, Lucy."

 _How dare he talk to me so casually wearing his, Natsu's face!_

As much as Lucy hated the demon standing before her, there was little that she could do to defend herself. So she remained silent, tears streaming silently down her face.

"This pains me, Lucy, why won't you talk to me anymore? I thought you cared about me, we're comrades after all."

"Shut up." She screamed, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! Natsu, the real Natsu, cared more than you could ever know. Even If you looked just like him, talked through his face, everyone would see through your façade! He would never betray the guild like this, he would never let me down."

 **Letting people down is my thing, baby**

 **Find yourself a new gig**

 **This town ain't big enough for two of us**

A warm wind swept through the barren landscape as the Devil looked down upon the Angel.

"Natsu Dragneel let you down the moment he met you. He was destined to be overcome, his soul has been crushed by mine. I guess it's time for you to find a new prince to save you because Natsu Dragneel is dead."

Lucy buried her face in her hands. It was too much. The man she loved was gone forever, she was completely and utterly alone, and she didn't know if the others were okay.

 **I don't have the right name**

 **Or the right looks**

 **But I have twice the heart**

"Oh don't cry, Lucy," He said mockingly, "I thought we had more adventures to go on."

"STOP IT E.N.D, YOU'RE NOT NATSU. Please…"

Zeref's strongest demon was a hideous being. His once tanned skin was now a dark blood-red, and scaled like a dragon's, Huge wings sprouted from his back, his mouth was filled with fangs, his hands were clawed as well as his feet, his hair was blackened. And his eyes… His eyes were completely black with no whites or pupils. He was now laughing down at Lucy, howling with mirth.

"Oh, but this is perfect! I wanted to torture you, and I don't even have to lay a finger on you!"

 **If I spilled my guts**

 **The world would never look at you the same way**

"But on second thought…" Fast as lightning, E.N.D had his claws at Lucy's abdomen, "It would be more fun if I did," He began to sink his claws into the stomach, as slowly as he could.

Lucy cried out and tried to back away, but his other arm darted out and grabbed her hand, preventing her escape. He laughed manically as he continued.

Suddenly he shuddered, and jerkily pulled his arms away, "Damn-, Lucy get-, DIE, RUN, I-, NOT-," Suddenly he quieted."

 _Oh my god… Natsu?_

"Natsu?!" Lucy stared at E.N.D.

"Lucy. Listen, I can only keep him in control for a few minutes. This is your last chance, once he regains control, my soul is gone forever."

"B-but, Natsu, how-?"

E.N.D knelt down in front of her, he sorrowfully took in the wound in her stomach and countless others from moments past. It made her sad, all of the innocence he had when they met, was gone.

 **And now I'm here to give you all my love**

 **So I can watch your face as I take it all away**

"Lucy, we don't have time for this. You need to get away from here."

 _Once he regains control, my soul is gone forever._

Lucy finally realized what that meant. This would be the last time she saw Natsu, her Natsu.

"Don't cry Lucy."

Lucy realized she was wailing again.

"Lucy, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Lucy stood with great difficulty, "There's one thing I need to do first."

"What do you need to do that's more important than-,"

"I love you Natsu," She said, looking directly into the solid black eyes of E.N.D.

"Lucy-."

"And nothing will ever change that!"

Lucy walked determinedly up to E.N.D.

"Lucy, I always have, and I always will love you. I thought you'd know that by now."

Lucy stared at him in disbelief, E.N.D claw reached for her, and she was about to pull away, but once it touched the back of her head, she stopped. His hands, though clawed, were gentle as he pulled his forehead to hers. They savored their short, last moment together. And too soon, he gently pulled away.

"Now go!"

Lucy looked back at Natsu one last time, before hurrying away, carefully navigating the debris-strewn ground. She only made it a few hundered feet away before her leg collapsed. Luckily, Horologium came to her aid, appearing around her. He covered them both with some old bricks, effectively disguising her magical energy within himself, and hiding them both in the process.

 **If heaven's grief brings hell's rain**

 **Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday**

Lucy Heartfilia silently wept. Natsu was gone for good. Once upon a time, she found him childish, weird, and crazy, but now she knew better, Natsu was strong, brave, kindhearted, and selfless. And he was the one who stole her heart. Those were her thoughts as she felt the unavoidable wave of heat as E.N.D torched the land once more.

 **I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way**

 **Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday**

That day, Lucy Heartfilia realized that her story was a fairy tale. Though the usual beings served different purposes in hers. In her fairy tail, the dragon rescued the princess, and it had a heartbreaking ending. And no matter how much she dreamed, her wish of preventing this occurrence would never come true.

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Author's Second Note

~Author's POV~

(see what I did there ), ahh the inevitable end to a story, or in this case a collections of one-shots. Sorry people, but as I am planning to make a multi part E.N.D fanfic, I can't continue this one. I'm very busy and it would be hard for me to work on 2 at once. But it was fun while it lasted! Thanks to everyone who read, followed, and favorited these stories. Hope to see you all again for my next one!

Peace out,

BeautifulKnight


End file.
